


The Speckle-Eyed Twins

by MaryAutumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, Dark Lily Potter, Dark OMC, Dark Sirius Black, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Good Weasley Twins - Freeform, Harry Has a Twin, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAutumn/pseuds/MaryAutumn
Summary: Harry's in for his world turning upside down. Who is this mysterious girl who has the last name with Potter in it? Why are these constant whispers following him? Harry will soon find out that everything he's known is a lie. Those he held close, are in fact the enemies, and those he held at a distance are the ones who truly want what's best for him. Why does this girl continuously call him Hadrian and what secrets is she hiding from him?~Sorry for how terrible this summary is. Honestly, I'm terrible at writing these.~





	1. Pre-Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or plot from the Harry Potter shows/movies. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own my original plot ideas, characters, spells you've never heard of, and such.
> 
> Please forgive the incorrect grammar. This is my first fanfic I've written, and honestly, I've had this idea for a while, I've just never written it until now.
> 
> Just a heads up, I do not have an update schedule. I babysit 6 days a week, and can't write all the time. But I'd love if you'd leave me reviews and any ideas you have. I know where I want the story to go, however, I don't know how I want it to end. Any ideas I use that are given to me, will be properly credited. I'm also looking for a co-author who would like to work with me and be a beta, my email is on my profile if you'd like to work with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten: 2/28/17

Harry looked up at the beast of a man, ‘I’m a wizard?’ he thought to himself, even as the man continued to lead him through London. He looked around the dark-lit pub they entered, noticing that everyone around him was dressed strangely. ‘I wonder why they’re wearing those clothes.’ He thought once more to himself. A silent groan escaped his lips when everyone started surrounding him, not having paid attention to the giant having told everyone his name.

Shaking off the claps on the back and other annoyances, Harry followed the man towards a wall of bricks. Following the pattern in which he tapped, Harry watched, surprised, as the bricks started to move away to form an archway for the duo to walk through. The first thing he noticed was a large white building at the end of the street, its form towering over the other buildings. ‘It seems we’ll be headed there first’ he thought, following his guide.

Entering the building, Harry noticed small creatures working to help the other witches and wizards. He cocked his head to the side as he followed Hagrid to the teller in front of them.

“What can Gringotts do for you today?” the creature asked a sneer on its wrinkly face.

“We need ta make a withdrawal” Hagrid spoke before Harry could ask what the creatures were.

“Key?” The creature asked, holding a small, wrinkly hand out.

Hagrid handed over a key, not noticing the creature in front of him signal towards another. The thing looked down, before nodding once. “Follow Griphook.” He spoke before motioning towards another goblin standing off to the side.

The duo followed the goblin down a long hallway before reaching the carts. “In you get.” He spoke before climbing into the cart. Harry followed the creature’s example, climbing into the cart before Hagrid. Once they were settled in, the cart took off at an alarmingly fast speed, causing Harry to tightly grip on the sides of his seat. Once reaching the vault, the trio got off before Griphook stuck the key into the door, allowing it to open to show its contents. Harry watched as Hagrid went in, collected a couple handfuls of gold before exiting once more. “We’ve one more stop to take Harry.” He spoke down to Harry before ushering him back onto the cart.

The cart took off once more before stopping once again in front of a vault. Harry sat in the cart as Hagrid went to collect the package he was meant to pick up. Jumping slightly, he frowned when he felt the goblin slip something into his pocket before gesturing to Harry not to say anything. He shrugged it off as Hagrid returned before the cart took off for the last time, back to the original level they started at.

Climbing off the cart, Harry followed Hagrid out of hallway, not before he could give thanks to the small creature. Following Hagrid out of the bank, the first stop they headed towards was Flourish & Botts, the bookstore. Collecting all the books on his list, the duo paid before heading to Madam Malkin’s for his robes. Standing in front of the seamstress, he got his measurements before being ushered off once more to wait for his robes. After waiting for a few minutes, he was rang up, paying for his robes before heading back outside to wait for Hagrid. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he felt the note he’d forgotten about. Looking around, making sure Hagrid was nowhere in sight, he took the note out before shock rang through his mind.

Harry quickly shoved the note in his pockets before taking off towards the bank once more, not having noticed Hagrid headed towards where he’d been standing.

Rushing into the bank, he looked around before heading back to the goblin at the teller he’d previously been at.

“What can Gringotts do for you?” The goblin asked, not looking down.

“I… I was told to speak to the Potter Account Manager?” He spoke, the last of his sentence coming out as a question.

“Identification?” The goblin asked.

Harry frowned slightly, before looking up, “I don’t have any. But here’s the note I was given.” He said, handing up the note that was slipped into his pocket. He watched the goblin pick it up before his eyes widened and he looked down to see Harry standing there. “Follow me.” He spoke, motioning for Harry to follow him down another hallway. After about five minutes of walking, the approached a door with ‘Ironclaw’ written on it. The goblin spoke in a language Harry had never heard before a voice answered on the other side. “Go in.” The goblin spoke before walking away, back towards the front of the building.

Harry cautiously opened the door, nerves causing him to shake. “H-Hello.” He spoke, his voice timid.

“Please take a seat Mr. Potter.” The goblin, Ironclaw, spoke as he motioned for Harry to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. “We’ve been trying to reach you for a while now.”


	2. First Year pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Cassiopeia's view. A bit of foreshadowing.

**Cassiopeia POV:**

            I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched my twin brother get onto the train with the youngest male Weasley. Keeping myself from growling lowly, I watched the pair walk into an empty compartment. ‘Death help me before I kill this boy.’ I thought to myself. I knew if I revealed myself now, everything I worked so hard to hide, would blow up in my face and get me killed.

            “You called Mistress?” I heard a voice behind me speak. Rolling my eyes, I scanned the car for an empty compartment before walking in and warding the door as best as I could.

            “When do you plan on revealing yourself to Hadrian? Or are you going to wait until the _Headmaster_ is out of the way?” I questioned the dark being.

            “I will reveal myself to him when the time is right. You cannot rush these things Mistress or the old man will catch onto you.” It told me, causing a scoff to escape my lips.

            “That old man will be out of my castle before the end of our second year if I have anything to say about it.” I told Death, growing steadily annoyed with the fact. “I’ve already taken up my side of the heiress rings. I’m just glad mum wasn’t a muggle-born like everyone thinks. Too bad I can’t take up my ladyships until I’m 15, or else those who dared defy my parents would suffer politically and financially.” I ranted.

            I shivered slightly at feeling some of the twin bond come to life, knowing that Hadrian would have no clue what the feeling was until he was ready to be told. “Death, is there any way to keep Hadrian from the despicable child called Ronald?” I questioned, not sure if keeping the two apart would be detrimental to my plans or not.

            “You know the old man wants the two to be friends.” It spoke, letting me know something I had already figured out.

            “That old man wants to control him, doesn’t he? Dammit! I knew I shouldn’t have let him separate the two of us after Mum and Papa’s death. That man will learn he can never control us. He’ll simply learn that he never stopped me from coming to Hogwarts. Just wait. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when my true name gets called out during the sorting.” I spoke, vengeance in my tone. Watching Death seeming to roll its eyes at me, I smiled _innocently_.

            “Let’s go Hogwarts. I cannot wait for the storm coming.” I spoke aloud to myself. Looking up, I watched as Death nodded before seemingly disappearing before a loud banging came from the compartment door. Waving my hand, I dispelled the wards to watch a bushy haired witch open the door.

            “Have you per-chance seen a toad? Neville here’s lost his.” She questioned, her tone and body language giving away she thought she was better than others. Shaking my head no, I watched as the two closed the door back before making their way to the next compartment.

            “What do we-”

            “..Have here dear”

            “Brother, I think it’s a”

            “Small little firsty.” Spoke a set of red-headed twins. Rolling my eyes at their antics, I motioned the two to come in and close the door.

            “May I help you two gentlemen?” I questioned, knowing right off they were the Weasley Twins; having learned about them growing up.

            “Well I’m Fred” one twin spoke before pointing to the other, “and that one’s George.” He finished.

            “Pleasure. I’m Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Potter-Black, but you may call me Cass.” I introduced myself, nodding towards each twin.

            “Say, you wouldn’t be related to _the_ Harry Potter. Would you?” The twin, George I believe, questioned.

            “Well, give me a moment.” I spoke before waving my hand once more to place the wards back in place so other nosy students wouldn’t interrupt or overhear our conversation. “Now, yes, however you’re not to say a word to him. I know your family has already met him, just as I know he is currently sitting with your younger brother. The fact that I am related to him, is not to be revealed until the sorting. Is that understood? I don’t care for the trouble I’m already going to face by Hogwarts’ precious _Headmaster_.” I spoke, my voice low and threatening to get my point across.

            The twins nodded in their agreement before Fred spoke. “Well, if we’re to be completely honest as you have been, we don’t care too much for the old man any ways. I mean, Harry is way too small for a first year. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?” He questioned me.

            Glaring harshly at the older boy, I spoke in low tones, “you are not to mention a word to Harry about his weight nor height. The _muggles_ he lives with aren’t all too kind. However, that’s all I will say about the matter until I know for a fact I can trust you completely with that sort of information.”

            Watching the twins nod their heads once again, I smiled politely. “Now, if you’d like, you may join your other friends. However, know this, no matter what house I am sorted into, I know the old man is going to place Harry into the Lions’ Den. I expect the two of you to keep an eye on him. I will more than likely end up with the Snakes or the Eagles. Try and keep your horrid brother from bothering mine too much, and we won’t have any problems.” I spoke, my voice persuading them into doing what I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd currently.  
> Up next, Harry's POV of the train ride with Ron and the Sorting.


	3. First Year pt 3; The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop doing Harry's POV, simply because I'm terrible at it.
> 
> And so sorry for the delay. I've not been doing too well, and my computer is kind of iffy at the moment, so I can't use it for long periods of time. But I hope you like the chapter.

**Third POV:**  
_Meanwhile in Harry’s compartment……_

 

            Harry looked over at the other boy as he took a seat, his owl, Hedwig on the seat beside him. Ron was trying to turn his pet rat the colour yellow, but so far, it wasn’t working. Jolting slightly in his seat, he felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind, wondering what would cause such a thing.

            “Did you feel that?” He questioned the other boy quietly, wondering if he was only imagining things.

            “Feel what?” the red-head questioned, still concentrating on trying to turn the rat yellow.

            “A weird sensation in your head.” Harry replied, still trying not to feel like the freak his Uncle constantly told him he was.

            “Nah mate. Maybe it’s your nerves?” Ronald replied back, a question at the end of his sentence.

            Shaking himself slightly, he tilted his head, mumbling “yeah… maybe. Besides, what exactly are you trying to do?”

            “My brothers, Fred and George, told me there was a spell that could turn Scabbers yellow. Now that I can use my wand, I can finally try.” Ronald replied back.

            Raising a brow, Harry shrugged before glancing out the window, watching the countryside go by.

            Before both boys knew it, they were arriving at Hogsmeade, donning their robes and hats, the two boys followed everyone else off the train. Looking around with wide eyes, he watched all the students headed off towards carriages, before hearing a loud, booming voice calling first years to it. Glancing the way of the voice, he stumbled back slightly, astonished at the mere size of the man. Following his friend, he looked around as they made their way to a bunch of small boats. Listening to the giant man, he climbed onto a boat with Ron, a brown-haired boy, and a bushy-haired girl.

            “Hi. I’m Hermione Granger, this is Neville.” The bushy-haired girl introduced herself and the other boy to Harry and Ron.

            “’m Ron, that’s Harry.” Ron replied to the girl before Harry himself could.

            “Pleasure. Oh! Wow!” She said, before looking up to stare at the beautiful castle.

            Harry himself admired the beautiful castle, completely entranced in the sight. Jumping slightly when a hand nudged him, he noticed they were already in an underground tunnel, supposed to be getting off the boat. Following the rest of the students of his year group, he glanced everywhere he could see in the castle before being stopped by a stern-looking woman.

            “Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

            The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

            The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” The stern woman spoke. Watching all the children, she nodded slightly before taking one last glance at them “I shall return shortly, wait here.”

            Harry shifted uncomfortably before hearing a few screams, only took look up and sees ghosts. Jumping slightly, he bumped into Ron. “Sorry” he mumbled. Ron chuckled loudly before quieting down.

            “Never seen a ghost?” the red-head questioned.

            “No.” Harry replied, before straightening his clothes back out as he saw the woman enter once again.

            “Please form two straight lines and follow me.” She spoke, waiting for the students to do as told before leading them into the Great Hall.

            Harry stared around the room in wonder, looking up at the ceiling, which was pictured as the weather outside with hundreds of candles floating around. ‘Amazing’ he thought to himself before stopping with the rest of the first years in front of an old three-legged stool and a tattered hat.

            Harry jumped slightly when the hat started to sing of all things. Sending a bewildered look over towards Ron, only to have the other boy shrug.

            “When I call your name, come sit on the stool please.” The woman, Professor McGonagall spoke. “Abbot, Hannah.”

            “HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat yelled, before the table with yellow and black ties started clapping. The sorting went on, Hermione going into Gryffindor, same as the Neville kid, before his name was called.

            Walking up nervously to the stool, he noticed the whole hall was silent. Having the hat placed on his head, he could no longer see in front of him, but he could hear a voice in his head, causing him to jump.

            “Ah, Mr. Potter. Where to place you? I see you have attributes to every house, though Slytherin is where you would be best.”

            “Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin.” Harry thought to himself.

            “Why ever not? You would do well there. Oh well, you shall be in….. GRYFFINDOR” the hat said for everyone to hear. Once the hat was taken off his head, he watched as the house with red and gold cheer the loudest.

            Harry made his way towards Hermione and Neville, a small smile on his face. He sat on the bench before freezing, hearing another name right after his.

            “Potter-Black, Cassiopeia..” The woman spoke, surprise in her features.

            Harry watched a girl his age, with long black hair and silver eyes make her way up to the stool with grace. A small smirk playing at her lips while the hat was placed over her eyes. The hall was even more silent now, watching as the hat took a few moments to sort the young girl.

            “SLYTHERIN!” the hat yelled.

            Once again, chaos exploded around the Great Hall, urging the Headmaster to stand, demanding everyone to be quiet so that the sorting could be finished.

            From Cassiopeia’s standpoint, she watched as the twinkle disappeared from the old man’s eyes, as she could feel her twin staring holes into her. Looking his way, she sent him a smile and wink, knowing it would simply confuse the already lost boy.


End file.
